


Teenage Dream

by rustandstardust



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, alcohol tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustandstardust/pseuds/rustandstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro sings bad American pop songs to Kagami when he's drunk. Set in the future; it's Kagami's freshman year of college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

There's no class to the party, even though whoever’s throwing it seems to be trying really hard. It's in a huge house in the upscale part of LA, the ritzy home of some rich upperclassman's parents, and there's a guy at the door who looks like he pumps more iron than a refinery. Kagami guesses he's the impromptu bouncer, the party's god of judgment so no lame freshmen get in where they're not wanted. (The only problem is, Kagami is that lame freshman.) He lived in LA for years but he doesn’t know shit about navigating around UCLA college life and he knows he's looked stupid on more than one occasion. Even with Himuro's sophomore status and wide base of general knowledge, Kagami’s lack of social grace has been, well, pretty obvious. The muscley meathead at the door takes one look at Himuro and smirks, stepping aside to let him pass through the doorway, but when Kagami tries to follow him he smacks into what has to be at least 300 pounds of steroid-popping fraternity brother.

"No losers allowed," he says, arms crossed over his chest, muscles straining against his two-sizes-too-small shirt.

"Hey," Himuro says, reaching to grab Kagami's wrist and drag him past the party police. "He's with me, promise. He's cool." The guy looks pretty unconvinced and Kagami wonders for a brief moment what makes him so offensive. He doesn’t reek of lame college freshman; at least, he doesn’t _think_ so. He’d let Himuro pick out his clothes (the first thing the older boy had done was veto the basketball shorts Kagami’s been living in since he moved into the dorm) and he’s wearing a pair of jeans and one of his black t-shirts.   

The party is a mess of half-lit, sweaty bodies and alcohol. One room has something that sounds like trance playing on the stereo, another one with some (admittedly awful) rap blaring, and in the kitchen buried under beer cans is a radio that's playing some stupid pop song. Probably whatever Top 40 Hits station is ruling the LA airwaves this year. Kagami isn't sure; he hasn't been back in America long enough to be caught up on the music. Himuro sighs, fishing around in the icy coolers and digging out two beers. “Here,” he checks the labels and sighs before tossing a can to Kagami. He pops the tab on one of his own and cringes a little as he licks his fingers clean when it overflows onto them. “Gross. I know, it’s cheap American beer and you're picky. But hey, when in Rome...” he reasons. Kagami shrugs and pops the tab on his own can, holding it over the sink to let it overflow before he takes a drink.

"Shit, that is bad,” he coughs a little when he drinks it and Himuro laughs, shaking his head and smiling knowingly at him. “What is this?"

"PBR," Himuro answers. "It was this or Milwaukee's Best, and that’s even shittier. I think I saw some Busch Lite in there; you do NOT want to drink that. You would think for this neighborhood they'd have at least some decent bottles, but I guess they went quantity over quality for this party. There’s NOTHING good here."

Kagami downs the can in another few gulps and tosses the can in a trash bucket. "It'll do."

Himuro watches him arc the shot high and laughs when it falls into the trash can without ever touching the sides. "Don't underestimate it," he cautions. "I got so fucked up on this crap once freshman year. That party was TERRIBLE."

“That’s ‘cause I wasn’t with you,” Kagami teases, grabbing another can and breaking the top open.

\--

Forty-five minutes into the party and Kagami is pretty sure he’s met everyone there. He’s not sure how Himuro knows all these people, but even after three cans of beer and the light, warm buzz he’s got going, remembering to introduce himself the American way is getting kind of old (it just sounds _weird_ saying ‘Taiga Kagami’, come on). Watching the older boy move seamlessly from one group of people to the next never gets old, though. Even leaning casually against a door frame with a can of beer in his hand he’s almost impossibly beautiful. That’s not _fair_. He’s not even dressed up, just wearing some tight black jeans and a v-neck t-shirt but the more Kagami drinks, the harder it gets to hold back that that constantly-there impulse to grab him and kiss him.

 

An hour and a half into the party, he loses sight of him for a little bit.  He’s easy to find in the crowd, the center of attention like he’s always wanted, declining some dumbass’s offer to dance (“No thanks, my boyfriend’s coming in just a second.”)  He only has to look at him for a second to realize he’s _drunk_. Kagami’s getting there himself, but it’s nothing compared to the flush that’s creeping across Himuro’s pale cheeks, or the way he stumbles just a bit as he walks towards him and lets Kagami catch him before he trips over the legs of a chair. There’s some shitty song on the radio when they go into the kitchen to grab another beer that Himuro doesn’t need, and he’s laughing as he reaches over to turn it up. It’s too loud and his fingers fumble drunkenly over the volume knob, nearly falling out of Kagami’s arms because the sudden increase in volume scares him.

 

“Katy Perry,” he mumbles, relaxing in Kagami’s arms again after he turns it back down. It’s still audible, just not...blaring. Which is good, because Kagami hasn’t heard a voice that annoying in a while.  “Just like I thought.”

 

Kagami pulls Himuro closer against him and smoothes his hair, kissing the top of his head and subtly scooting the can of beer across the counter and out of Himuro’s reach. He doesn’t need any more.

 

"This song is so annoying," Himuro complains, letting his head loll back against Kagami's shoulder. He's kind of...boneless in his arms, drunk and a little disoriented, and Kagami would be lying if he said that he didn’t kind of like it. It’s nice to see Himuro not cool and composed for once (and it’s even nicer to feel how well his body fits against him, his back warm and firm against Kagami’s chest) so Kagami grabs Himuro’s hands and holds them. "You know, I hate this fucking song," he repeats, blinking a few times and pulling a hand away from Kagami’s grip to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah," Kagami says, wrinkling his nose as the vocals continue. He hears a little bit of something that sounds like “drove to Cali” and frowns.  "Does anyone still call it 'Cali' anymore?"

"Not anyone who actually lives here," Himuro answers with a smile, letting his hand flop over his eyes, shielding them from a bright light over the kitchen sink.

“That’s what I thought,” he says, kissing Himuro’s ear.

“That’s obnoxious.”

"You know, I guess this song isn't so bad," Himuro concedes after a few more seconds of the song playing, grabbing Kagami's hands and setting them on his waist, letting his hips sway slow. Kagami's calloused thumbs rub the indents of his hipbones (more pronounced than in high school, Kagami needs to cook him some nice meals) and Himuro sighs softly.  Kagami reaches for another can of beer for himself. He cleans off the ice crusted on the top of the can and cracks it, taking another huge swallow and burping before he rests his chin on Himuro’s shoulder.

"Gonna get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight..." Himuro sings, slurring a bit at the end, trailing off either out of breath or out of coherency.

"You were every teenage dream I ever had, you've got to know that," Kagami whispers, pressing a kiss to Himuro's sweat-damp temple. "Wet dream or otherwise. It's really fucking embarrassing."

Himuro doesn't say anything, just turns around in his arms so he's face-to-face with him. He grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it up just slightly, just so Kagami will take the hint (and he does, oh so well) and slide his hands up and down the smooth, pale skin of his stomach. Himuro gasps and shivers and Kagami remembers too late that all his fingers are ice-cold from the cooler. He licks along Kagami's neck and half-sings, half-moans the next line in the song. "Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans..."

Kagami has never seen Himuro drunk before, at least, not like this. Sure, his older brother had drunk-dialed him a few times during Kagami's senior year of high school (and yeah, those conversations had been admittedly pretty awkward) and there had been that one going-away dinner right before Himuro had gone back to LA where he’d been pretty tipsy and had slept on Kagami’s couch, but he's never seen him this out of it, half-giddy and almost incoherent. The fact that he's a little grabbier than he's ever been with him, too, must just be something because he's drunk. Yeah, that’s it.

"Do I make you feel like you're living a teenage dream, Taiga?" Himuro asks, running his hand up Kagami's chest to hook his fingertip in the ring hanging from its chain. "The way I turn you on?"

"Tatsuya, I-" Kagami sputters, but try as he might, he can't think of any reason he would ever want Himuro to stop with...well, with whatever he's doing. "Yeah. Yeah, you do."

"Good," Himuro purrs, shoving him down on a couch in the corner and straddling his waist. "Tell me the next line."

 _God, does he always sing bad American pop songs when he's drunk_? The song is over, now, and Kagami has to try and remember what the line after that had been. Not easy, when the room is blurry and Himuro is warm and solid against him, _on_ him. "You wouldn't want this if you weren't trashed," he says in Japanese, glaring at a nosy girl staring at them until she gets up and walks away. "Uh...I think its 'my heart stops when you look at me'. I don't know, I've only heard this song once."

Kagami can count on one hand the number of times he's seen Himuro Tatsuya _pout_. "You were supposed to sing it...." he whines, resting his head half on Kagami's broad shoulder, half on the back of the couch. "No fun...you were right though. Next line after that is "just one touch, and baby I believe'."

Kagami brings a hand up to tug through the wispy black strands of Himuro's hair to soothe him. The older boy sighs and kisses Kagami's jaw and the sigh he exhales is pure liquor, strong and heavy on his tongue. "This is real," he whispers into Kagami's neck, trailing off. "Tell me I'm your teenage dream, Taiga...."

"Huh? I don't know the whole song...is that the next line?" Kagami is legitimately confused. Himuro has made less and less sense over the course of the night, been more and more difficult to decipher with each subsequent beer he gets from the coolers.

Himuro turns his head and tugs on Kagami's ring again. "Tell me I didn't fuck everything up...." he mumbles, eyes sliding closed for a second when he pauses, likes he's too drunk, too tired to manage much. Hey, he probably is. In fact, he definitely is. "Tell me I'm still your teenage dream..."

“Your teenage dream...tonight,” he mumbles again, nuzzling into Kagami’s neck and throwing his arm up around his shoulder. “Take me home, ‘m tired.”

Kagami worms his arms around him, under him, and can’t help but smile when those pretty blue-grey eyes he’s always loved so much open up to look at him. “You need to go home.”

“But I’m still...” he starts, rubbing his face into Kagami’s shoulder and furrowing his brows like it’s hard to talk. “Still your teenage dream right?”

 _Man, what is it with this song?_ Kagami’s really confused. "You're my teenage dream tonight," he tells him, standing to his feet. "And every other night."

Himuro mumbles something about a "missing puzzle piece" (what the hell??) before he just kind of...flops over into Kagami's arms. Dead weight is kind of hard to carry all the way back to the on-campus apartment, even for someone as strong as Kagami, but it doesn't feel like a thing when its _Tatsuya_ in his arms and he's this close to walking on air.

 


End file.
